HongIce - Happy Birthday To You
by Mikurira
Summary: Ketika Iceland berulang tahu. Fic bahasa Indonesia dari doujin.


Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya

Ini sebenarnya dari doujinshi, tapi pengen aja nulis pake bahasa Indonesia, hehe.

Selamat membaca!

Main character : Kaoru (Hongkong) and Emil (Iceland),

Cast : Lucas (Norwegia)

Hari ini aku akan bercerita, mengenai Hongkong dan Iceland. Semuanya dimulai ketika Ice dan Hongkong sedang mengobrol bersama di jam istirahat di sekolahnya.

* * *

I'M BY YOUR SIDE

Happy Birthday To You

..

"Eh, hari ini ulang tahunmu?"tanya Hongkong dengan nada bicara yang cukup kaget. Meski nada bicaranya kaget, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi serupa dengan ucapannya.

"Yeah~" jawab Iceland singkat.

"Jaaa, kau pasti mengadakan pesta untuk merayakannya kan?" tanya Hongkong lagi.

Ice terdiam sejenak, "mungkin" jawab Ice mengambil beberapa biji buah-buahan di atas bangku meja miliknya.

"Apakah akan ada makanan spesial?" tanya Hongkong kali ini dengan nada ingin tahu dan mendesak. Ice jadi kaget menatapnya,

"Yah, mungkin" jawab Ice sambil memberikan biji-bijian itu kepada , seekor peliharaan pinguin-… tunggu apakah mr puffin adalah seekor pinguin? Yah, yang jelas ia adalah peliharaan kesayangan Ice yang diberikan oleh kakaknya, Norway sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dahulu. Mendengar jawaban Ice yang singkat dan penuh rasa sedih -begitulah yang didengar Hongkong- ia terdiam menatap Ice lalu memegang pundak lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Kau tahu, aku paling tidak tahan dengan makanan yang enak, jadi… kau benar-benar ingin aku untuk datang merayakannya kan?" Hongkong menatap Ice dengang wajah aku-tahu-kau-kesepian-jadi-aku-akan-merayakannya-u ntukmu.

"Hongkong, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan dan kau pikirkan" ujar Ice membalas tatapannya berbalik dengan tatapan apa-apaan-wajahmu-itu-aku-ingin-memukulnya.

Dan begitulah awal cerita bagaimana Hongkong bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Nordics. Sampai di depan rumah, Iceland segera memencet bel rumah dan menunggu salah satu dari kakak-kakaknya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ya," Norway membukakan pintu sambil di tangannya masih membawa seember adonan kue berwarna coklat dengan mixer tangan masih ada di dalamnya, "oh…" Norway menatap kearah Hongkong dan melirik ke belakangnya, dimana Ice berdiri dengan wajah sedikit kesal dan terasa terpaksa untuk mendatangkan lelaki di depannya ini ke rumah mereka.

"Halo, kakaknya Iceland, aku teman sekelasnya, Hongkong, aku senang karena pada saat Iceland ulangtahun dia **_mengundangku _**ke rumahnya,"

Shimatta! Hongkong yang jarang berekspresi bertemu dengan Norwegia yang juga sama tidak-berekspresinya?! Oke, tenang, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi yah, apaboleh buat, cerita ini membuatku harus menemukan kedua belah pihak itu.

"Oh, begitu.. halo, aku kakaknya Iceland, tidak usah terlalu sopan, panggil saja aku, Norway.." ujar lelaki berjepit rambut cross itu.

"Tidak bisa," ujar Hongkong serius tiba-tiba, "terlalu tidak sopan… bisakah aku memanggilmu Norway-niisan?" wajah Hongkong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mello dan itu sukses membuat Ice merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau…" Norway terdiam sejenak, "bagaimana bisa anak baik sepertimu berteman dengan Ice?" tanya Norway seperti tidak percaya sambil menatap kearah Ice yang kini lebih terlihat kesal dari biasanya, "dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku niisan" lanjut Norway lagi.

"Ah, kau terlalu memuji, niisan…"

"Tidak papa, anak baik sepertimu-…."

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA...!"

Ma maa~ kasihan Ice. Dia menjadi bualan kedua orang itu. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat, cerita ini mengharuskanku untuk membuatnya menderita. Haha. Setelah berbasa-basi sana sini, akhirnya Ice memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hongkong bertamu di kamarnya, dengan alasan; _jika nanti Denmark dan yang lainnya pulang, dia tidak akan diganggu oleh kakak-kakaknya itu dan ditanyai hal yang aneh-aneh mengenai dirinya_.

"Aaah~ Norway pasti akan mencoba membuatku memanggilnya 'niisan' nanti..." Ice menghela nafas sambil terduduk di kasur miliknya. Tetapi begitu ia terduduk, Ice sadar kalau Hongkong mulai menatapnyanya dengan seksama, "apa?" tanya Ice pada Hongkong.

"Kau orang yang susah ya, Ice," ucap Hongkong tiba-tiba, "coba pikir, apa susahnya mengatakan 'niisan' ini atau 'niisan' itu?" senyum Hongkong menatap Ice. Lelaki albino bermata biru itu wajahnya langsung memerah kesal karena melihat Hongkong tersenyum padanya seolah tahu benar bagaimana sifat dan sikap seorang Iceland.

"Be-berisik! Aku akan mengambilkanmu teh! Jangan bergerak!" Ice membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri dan berlari mengambil teh dari dapur. Hongkong hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Dia tahu Iceland memang punya sifat yang kasar, tapi apa boleh buat, dia memang begitu 'kan?

Hongkong terdiam. Terdiam di kamar Iceland. Di kamar Iceland menunggu sang tuan kamar mengambilkan minuman teh untuknya. Menunggu. _Tsk_, _membosankan_. Pikirnya lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran terbesit di kepalanya. Ia merunduk ke arah bawah kasur Iceland dan memeriksa bagian bawah, kolong kasur tempat tidur Ice.

"Hei…." Kaki Ice sudah naik ke kepala lelaki asia itu, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" tanya Ice wajah kesal dengan hawa ingin membunuh.

"Ah, aku mengecek saja, sebagai remaja lelaki yang sehat, di bawah kasur pasti ada beberapa majalah-…"

"Nggak ada tahu!" Ice lalu menaruh teh itu di atas meja dengan kasar.

"Eh?" Hongkong merasakan jemari tangannya menyentuh suatu benda seperti buku di bawah kasur Iceland, "ini apa?" tanyanya mengambil benda itu dan dilihatnya sebuah buku bersampul cukup tebal berwarna coklat di sana.

"Waaaa! Jangan dibuka! Cepat kembalikan itu padaku!" Ice berlari dengan ligat mencoba mengambil buku itu dari tangan Hongkong.

"Tenang saja, aku cuma lihat sebentar kok~" ujar Hongkong berhasil menghindari serangan Ice untuk mengambil buku itu, segeralah lelaki berambut hitam itu menendang Ice ke lantai dan mendudukinya, membuatnya tak bisa lagi bergerak.

"Dasar Hong bodoh! Kau berat tahu!"

"Ah~ ini album foto masa kecil," Hongkong tak mempedulikan makian dan kutukan-kutukan yang keluar dari mulut Ice. Lelaki itu lalu memulai membuka buku coklat yang rupanya adalah album foto masa kecil Iceland itu, "hahaha, wajahmu tidak berubah ya, masih sama _awkward_-nya seperti dulu," tawa Hongkong senang, "kau sama sekali tidak suka tersenyum~"

"Bicara lagi atau kutendang! Ugh…" Iceland mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi Hongkong terlalu berat baginya untuk bisa bangkit dari posisi sekarang.

"Hm? Kau hanya tersenyum di foto ini bersama puffin," ujar Hongkong mengambil foto itu dari plastik tempatnya dalam album.

"…" Iceland terdiam, ia teringat dengan jelas saat itu. Puffin adalah kesayangannya, kalau dipikir lagi, Iceland tahu benar apa yang membuatnya begitu sayang pada makhluk satu itu, "tentu saja, Puffin adalah teman pertamaku, tentu saja aku senang," ujar Ice mulai berbicara mengenai masa lalunya tanpa sadar, "ketika aku masih kecil, aku sering dititipkan di tempat penitipan karena Norway tidak bisa merawatku, dan di sana aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain. Lalu Puffin datang. Puffin adalah hadiah dari Norway untukku," Iceland bercerita, "dia tumbuh bersama-sama denganku, jadi aku berpikir tidak ada orang yang mengerti diriku selain Puffin," kata Iceland mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah menerima tapi juga penuh dengan rasa kesepian.

"Sudah kuputuskan," ujar Hongkong berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Putuskan apa?"

"Aku menyukai foto ini, jadi berikan padaku ya… eh, untukku? Ah! Terimakasih Ice~" Hongkong bermonolog sendiri sambil di matanya masih terus kearah foto tersebut.

"Stop!" Iceland menarik bahu lelaki itu, "Hongkong, kau kemari sebenarnya mau ngapain sih? Untuk merayakan ulangtahunku kan?" Iceland menarik kerah Hongkong dengan wajah kesal dan hawa hawa ingin membunuh.

"Aku akan memberikanmu foto dan tanda tanganku deh,"

"AKU NGGAK BUTUH!"

"Ah~ Ice, kau menghancurkan harga diriku…"

"DIAM KAU, BODOH!"

Iceland memukul kearah Hongkong, tapi tidak bisa, mereka bertengkar. Ckck, mereka bertengkar heboh sampai-sampai diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Norway yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Ice di pertengahan pertengkaran itu.

"Ice…" Norway terdiam sejenak ketika melihat kearah Hongkong yang sedang mencoba untuk melindungi foto di tangannya bersama dengan Ice yang memeluknya dari belakang mencoba untuk mengambil foto itu darinya, "ay, kalian bermain dengan bahagia ya…"

"SIAPA YANG BERMAIN?!"

Norway lalu menarik Hongkong dan mulai berbicara dengannya, "adikku sama sekali tidak imut, kau tidak apa?" ujar Norway pada Hongkong sambil setengah berbisik, tapi tidak berbisik sama sekali karena Ice pun masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Tidak masalah, niisan, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya… terimakasih," kata Hongkong juga berbisik-bisik tapi tidak berbisik pada Norway. Itu sukses sekali membuat Ice kesal melihat mereka berdua.

"BENAR BENAR MENGESALKAN!" Iceland melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan marah, kedua orang yang ditatap Ice pun lalu menatap berbalik seperti seorang innocent dan itu lebih membuat Ice merasa kesal, "Huh, sudahlah. Lalu, Norway, kau mau apa datang kesini?!" tanya Iceland masih dengan rasa kesal..

"Kita kekurangan bahan pancake, belikan untukku," kata Norway setengah memaksa.

"Aku kan baru saja pulang! Beli saja sendiri!" ujar Iceland menolak.

"Ah, kalau di rumahku, sangat tidak sopan kalau tidak mendengarkan dan melaksanakan perintah kakak," ujar Hongkong sambil menatap kearah Ice dengan penuh arti. Sedikit berkesan seperti sombong, tapi Ice membalas tatapannya dengan apa-kau-itu.

"Ah! Jadi itu kenapa kau begitu menjadi anak baik-…"

"FINE! AKU PERGI! AKU PERGI MEMBELINYA!" Iceland membanting pintu kamarnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang faceless itu. Norway lalu menatap kearah Hongkong sambil tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas.

"Iceland, dia itu anak yang baik," ujar Norway, "hanya saja dia keras kepala dan tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri, jadi.. jangan keterlaluan menyiksanya karena senang melihat reaksi cute Ice," lanjut Norway menatap Hongkong.

"Niisan, kau bisa tahu keinginanku…" ujar Hongkong.

"Kau benar, dia itu adikku yang manis sih," Norway tersenyum kearah Hongkong dan lelaki itu juga tersenyum kearahnya.

_Iceland, kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya banyak orang yang mengerti dirimu lebih dari yang kau pikirkan._

. . . . . .

"Ah?! Mana Hongkong? Dia kabur kemana?" tanya Ice baru saja masuk ke dapur, menaruh plastik berisi bahan makanan itu. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Norway dan menatap kakak lelakinya itu.

"Dia sudah pulang karena Ice terlalu lambat dan lamaa~.." ujar Norway.

"Jadi ini salahku?!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang menginginkan kakak untuk membuatkan makanan ini?"

"Iya iya! Maaf, tsk," Ice lalu masuk ke kamarnya sambil di tangannya masih menggenggam seplastik makanan.

_Padahal aku sudah membelikan snack kesukaannya…apakah dia tidak senang?_

Ice terdiam membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menghela nafas melihat kamarnya yang berantakan.

_Sebenarnya, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, tidak peduli bagaimana aku marah, dia tidak pernah menunjukan wajah tidak suka padaku. Lalu… ketika ia bilang akan datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku…entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Tapi bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padanya…kalau aku mengucapkan pun, pasti akan menjadi hal aneh baginya… haaah~_

Iceland lalu terduduk di kasurnya. Ia terdiam menatap kearah album foto yang masih tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan membuka album itu menatapi foto dirinya sendiri.

_Dia tidak akan mengabaikanku kan?_

Ice menghela nafas lagi sambil tangannya masih terus membuka album fotografi miliknya, "aku akan bawakan snack-nya besok dan aku akan menyimpankan kue untuknya," gumam Ice mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

_Hei, Hongkong, aku ingin belajar untuk tersenyum, dan mencoba untuk lebih jujur dengan diriku sendiri. _

_Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu padanya._

_Dan lagi… aku juga ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa-…_

"!" Ice kaget, "apaan ini?!" Ice mengambil foto aneh yang terpajang menggantikan foto miliknya dengan puffin yang tadi diambil oleh Hongkong. Benar sekali. Itu foto Hongkong dengan tanda tangannya. Ya. Lengkap dengan wajah menang menunjukkan ulangan matematikanya yang mendapat nilai 100 itu.

"Ho-…HONGKONG KAU MENGESALKAN!"

Ice membanting foto itu –sekaligus albumnya- ke lantai kamarnya.

"Ice, pancake-nya sudah jadi, Anko dan lainnya sebentar lagi pulang….." Norway terdiam menatap Ice yang berwajah lelah dan marah, "Ah, kalau kau suka marah-marah, nanti cepat tua" ujar Norway.

"Be-berisik!"

…

Sementara itu, Hongkong yang masih di jalan pulang dari rumah Iceland, terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil di tangan kanannya menggenggam erat foto yang dilihatnya tersebut.

_Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you~…_

_Happy birthday my dear Iceland… _

_Happy birthday to you~…_

Hongkong menatap foto Iceland yang tersenyum polos itu, "I love you, Ice," Hongkong mencium foto itu dengan lembutnya.

**_End._**

* * *

Review dimohon (._.)


End file.
